vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
狐ノ嫁入リ (Kitsune no Yomeiri) (Manga)
Kitsune no Yomeiri is the manga adaptation of OSTER project's song of the same name. It was illustrated by SATOU Yuuko and the characters were designed by Chiho-P. It was published by KADOKAWA. About The story takes place in the fictional country Musashi, ruled by the Kitagami clan. There are now only two children left of the clan, the future heir Len and his older sister Rin. In their childhood they had a friend named Hatsune but one day the three of them were suddenly "spirited away" in the mountains. While the siblings survived, Hatsune's disfigured corpse was found and Rin completely lost her memories. Since then Rin has constantly attempted to seduce Len, much to his dismay. One day it is decided that Len is to marry the Princess of the neighboring country Owari, Miku Aoda. Rin is outraged but Len agrees. However once the princess arrives, they realize she looks exactly like Hatsune. Characters Kitagami Len 北神蓮 The heir of the country Musashi. As the country is in peril after his father's death he is forced to marry a princess of a neighboring country. While willing to do anything for his country, his growing emotions for his sister puts it at risk. Kitagami Rin 北神凛 Len's older sister. In her childhood, she lost her memories after being "spirited away" on a mountain. After that incident, she began having more passionate feelings for her brother and as they grew older made more sexual advances on him. When Len becomes engaged, she grows all the more mad with jealousy. Aoda Miku 藍織田美玖 The princess of the country Owari. She becomes engaged to marry Len in order to ensure the safety of Musashi. She looks exactly like Rin and Len's childhood friend Hatsune who passed away when they were six years old. Aoda Kaidou 藍織田海道 The ruler of the country Owari, Miku's father, and a renowned samurai. Though known for his brutality, he is not an evil person. He admires Len's skills with the sword and thus chooses him to be his future son in law. Luka 流河 Miku's maid, she's been by Miku's since her childhood and follows her around in Musashi, rarely leaving her lady's side. Content Kitsune no Yomeiri 1 * Amazon * Rakuten * KADOKAWA * 7net The first volume released on January 24th, 2015. Summary Rin and Len Kitagami are visitng the grave of their friend, Hatsune, who died ten years ago. As they make their way home, it begins to rain and Len talks about the story of "The Fox's Wedding" and wonders who the fox could be marrying. When they get home, Rin attemps to seduce him but he slaps her and tells her they can't be together as lovers. After the rain ends, the siblings are summoned by their uncle who tells them Len is to be wed to the Princess of Owari, Miku Aoda. After the death of their father, their country Musashi has become all the more vulnurable and since Owari is a strong country with a leader famed for his acomplishments in war, a political marriage is the best solution. Rin protests but Len tells her he will do what is needed. As Len goes to meet with Miku who is arriving at the border, Rin follows him and questions his desition, as he can't even know what kind of person Miku is. She then pulls him into the woods and has sex with him before they reach the border, marked by Hatsune's grave. When they get there they come face to face with a girl and Len recognizes her as Hatsune. Before they can ask her, a maid called Luka comes running for the girl and identifies her as Miku. Kitsune no Yomeiri 2 * Amazon * Rakuten * KADOKAWA * 7net The second volume released on September 25th, 2015. Category:Literature